


Tracker

by SapphyreLily



Series: Different Sun, Same Land [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, a little thing i wrote for fun instead of studying, including a little insight into 'is aeris an asshole or not'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: Follow the little mesmer, and hope she won’t lead you wrongFollow the land-bound siren, but don’t be raptured by her songStarmist asks his protégé to follow his best friend in case she gets into trouble. Sabadi regrets saying yes.





	Tracker

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, but this was fun to write! Also includes a little insight into the twins' relationship :3

_Follow the little mesmer, and hope she won’t lead you wrong_  
_Follow the land-bound siren, but don’t be raptured by her song_

\-----

Sabadi pulls her mask more firmly over her nose, hunkering behind a bush. It doesn’t do much to hide her tall frame, but she hopes the foliage would hide some of her glow. The night is dark, but a keen eye could spot a badly concealed sylvari's glow. And her glow, she knows, is hardly inconspicuous.

She wishes she thought to bring a cowl instead.

 _“Follow the mesmer_ ,” she grumbles to herself. “Yes, why did I agree to this again?”

The weight of the letter in her back pocket is answer enough.

_Follow Murasaki for me. Make sure she’s not getting into trouble. I’m stuck in the Grove, mentoring a misguided human noble. Besides, you’re faster on your feet than I am._

Nothing more, nothing less. Not a warning of where Murasaki might have been going, so here she is, stuck somewhere in Ascalon, following a little mesmer across the open plains.

Sabadi misses the jungle already. At least the jungle has better hiding places.

(Like trees. She misses trees. Ascalonian trees are too thin.)

Murasaki isn’t too far ahead, heading for what seems like a small town. Sabadi isn’t familiar with this part of the plains and wonders what business the Pact Commander could have this far into charr lands.

A pink glow shimmers into existence next to the wall, the hue matching the Commander’s own. Sabadi curls further into herself, surprised by the person’s appearance. _That’s stealth magic. But…not._

Murasaki steps into the stranger's embrace, her small frame dwarfed by theirs. The stranger looks as if they are whispering something to her, but she can’t tell.

Murasaki drops her arms, and the stranger disappears.

Sabadi's eyes widen and she rolls out of the bush, cloaking herself as she goes. She dashes towards the Commander, already guessing what is about to happen.

 _I’ve been so_ stupid _._

She senses the person right before they reappear, bouncing back on the balls of her feet. Her daggers cross in front of her, catching the falling axe, muscles straining against the force behind the blow. For once, she is thankful for her masculine strength.

Pulling her daggers back, she rolls backwards, then shadowsteps towards the village. Murasaki has her shield up, and Sabadi doesn’t dare to go too close. She knows a little mesmer magic, and she’s watched Murasaki fight enough times to know how chronomancer magic works. She doesn’t want to be stunned or frozen in time. A good thief knows that every second counts.

She yelps as a bullet grazes past her leg, spinning around. Air rushes past her leg, her torn pants, but she doesn’t feel much pain. But that could be the heat of battle.

Her attacker raises the pistol again, but she shadowsteps away, coming up behind the Commander.

_I hope Starmist forgives me for this._

Sabadi grabs the shield, yanking the unfamiliar weight up with one hand, the other resting on Murasaki's shoulder. She doesn’t see the stranger any more, but she hopes that the shield – and Murasaki – blocking the path of her attacker will slow them down.

She hears a little gasp from Murasaki, but the smaller sylvari doesn’t struggle. Instead, Sabadi hears her shout, “Aeris! Stop!”

Sabadi pauses _. I’ve heard that name before. Where have I heard it before?_

There’s a shimmer in the air, the stranger reappearing before them, the pistol aimed at Sabadi’s head. She pulls the shield higher, until only her eyes can be seen above it, but she can’t hide any better than that. Murasaki is a whole head shorter than her – and by the Tree, the shield is too heavy to move quickly, even if she had a better plan in mind.

The stranger’s face is hard, the pink glow illuminating a masculine face. “Mura, don’t move so I can incapacitate them.”

_‘Them.’ How polite._

Murasaki sighs, a strangely exasperated sound. “I told you to stop. I know her.”

_Oh thank the Tree, she remembers._

“If you know her, why is she following you?”

The stranger – Aeris – has a point.

“Starmist sent me,” Sabadi whispers. She sees Murasaki cock her head, trying to look at her, but she doesn’t dare to take her eyes off Aeris. “He’s busy, so I came instead.”

“He worries too much,” Murasaki sighs. Strangely, quickly accepting, even though she hadn’t been told anything else. “I don’t need to tell him where I’m going _all_ the time.”

“He said he was worried because it was Ascalon.”

“It’s not because it’s Ascalon,” Aeris snorts. He gives her a look full of disdain, finally sheathing his weapons. “It’s because she came to see me.”

“As arrogant and _dumb_ as that sounds, I’m going to have to agree with him.” Murasaki nudges Sabadi’s hand where she still grips the shield, and she pulls back slowly. “Starmist is always a bit worried where my brother is concerned.”

_Brother? The Pact Commander has a brother?_

“'Distrustful’ is the word, sister. You can use it, I won’t be offended.”

“So you say, but your sensibilities are more delicate than one of Sei's blooms.” Murasaki tells him while absently putting away her own weapons. She turns around and takes Sabadi’s hand, pulling her towards the gate. “Come on. Let’s go in to warmth and food. The charr won’t mind another visitor. Take off your mask, they trust more easily if they can see your whole face.”

Sabadi tugs the cloth down so it hangs around her neck, smiling at the insistence of someone smaller than her.

“You trust her? Mura, I’ve never seen her before. Give me a reason to trust this stick who was following you.”

Muradaki stops short, turning to glare at her brother. “Mind your language. Do you have to do this now?”

Aeris folds his arms. “Yes.”

The Commander rolls her eyes and huffs, squeezing Sabadi’s hand gently. “Starmist sent you with a letter?”

It’s phrased like a question, sounds like a statement. The Commander knows her best friend well – any letter sent with the messenger is not for her eyes, but for the messenger. Still…

Sabadi nods, pulling the letter out with her free hand, passing it over. She doesn’t think Starmist would be too offended if his best friend saw his letter.

Aeris steps closer, reading the letter over his sister’s shoulder. He snorts. “’Make sure she doesn’t get into trouble’. No, no, trouble is going to get into her–”

He winces as Murasaki backhands his arm, the sound loud and revealing of the force behind it. Sabadi doesn’t know what expression his sister has on, but judging from the tension on Aeris’s face, she’s glad she’s not on the receiving end of it.

“Don’t be so crude,” Murasaki hisses. “I’ll get Aron to light you on fire, and then I’ll leave. You know he’d do it for me.”

“You just got here!” Aeris's face falls. “Don’t use Aron against me, he’ll definitely side with you!”

He looks so petulant that Sabadi has to smother a laugh. _This_ is the man who was trying to kill her a few minutes ago?

She balances on one leg, lifting the other to touch her shorn pants. Her skin feels whole beneath the material, and her brow furrows. She is certain she had been hit.

“I can leave whenever I want. I think Ricotta and Hyousetsu aren’t too far from here, I’ll go stay with them if you don’t _behave._ ”

Aeris grumbles, folding his arms. “Fine.”

“Good.” Murasaki turns to Sabadi, offering the letter to her. She tucks it back into her pocket, offering a tentative smile.

“Don’t look so scared, Badi,” Murasaki grins. “I’m only awful to my brother because he deserves it.”

“He does not deserve your cruelty,” Aeris sniffs. “He is only looking out for you.”

“He is an asshole and I don’t know how I managed to share a pod with him.” Murasaki corrects, tugging Sabadi into the village. She nods at the guards and they return the gesture, though they look at Sabadi curiously.

“New friend, Commander?”

“Another stray?”

“Both of you, stop it,” Murasaki says. “She’s from home. Fresh off the Tree.”

Sabadi is _not_ fresh off the Tree, but if the Commander thinks lying to the charr will get her into the village, she doesn’t mind.

“Ah well, if you say so. There’s plenty of meat, just don’t get too drunk.”

“Thanks, Corporal. I’ll sneak some for you guys later.”

They walk deeper into the village, leaving the sounds of the guards' whooping behind.

Sabadi waits a few more paces before she says, “You don’t seem surprised that Starmist sent me.”

Murasaki squeezes her hand, offering a soft smile. “No. But you need to work on your following skills. I spotted you following me but Aeris did the apprehending.”

Sabadi blinks, smiling sheepishly. “Why didn’t you stop me, then?”

“Because I’m in charr homelands, and my brother’s warband is here. It was more efficient to come straight here and let them deal with my shadow if they were dangerous.” Murasaki grins slyly. “Besides, I was curious as to why someone would follow me.”

Sabadi laughs. “You’re more than you let on, Commander.”

“Hey, no titles here. You’re Starmist’s favourite sapling, you’re not allowed to address me like that.”

Sabadi smiles. “Okay. But Starmist’s not training me.”

“Is Caithe teaching you?” Murasaki seems genuinely curious.

Sabadi shakes her head. “She’s still in Tarir.”

“Hmm. Self-taught, then?” Murasaki taps her lips. “I’ll take you with me when I leave tomorrow. We’ll drop by Divinity’s Reach, I have a friend there who’s an experienced thief.”

“You really do have friends everywhere, don’t you?” If only Sabadi could have some of her skill.

Murasaki laughs. “Acquaintances. Not too many friends. But you’ll like Raimundo. He’s quiet too. You’ll have lots to talk to him about.”

“Um. Okay.”

“Trust me.” Murasaki smiles secretively, then abruptly changes the subject. “Starmist didn’t tell you everything when he sent you after me, did he?”

“Didn’t tell me what?”

Murasaki looks over her shoulder and Sabadi echoes her action, spotting Aeris laughing with the guards. “Starmist didn’t come himself because he knew I was coming to visit Aeris.”

“He’s your twin, what’s wrong with that?”

“That’s not it,” Murasaki says. “They had a falling out not too long ago. Aeris doesn’t want Starmist anywhere near me, so whenever I have to meet him, I don’t let Starmist come along. It’s better than them coming to blows.”

Sabadi doesn’t understand. “But you two aren’t involved romantically.”

“No, but Starmist and Aeris used to be.”

Sabadi stares at her unblinkingly, and Murasaki laughs. “He never told you. Of course not.

“They used to be so close. So in love.” Murasaki speaks wistfully, her expression softening. “Then Starmist got lost in the Mists, Aeris got lost in Ascalon, and when they found their way back to each other, they just weren’t the same people any more. They’d changed too much.”

Well, now Sabadi knows why she’s heard of Aeris before. She’d heard Starmist muttering his name in his sleep.

“…oh.”

Murasaki pats her arm. “I can’t tell you everything now, that story's too long. But one day, see if Starmist will tell you about it. Aeris is an arrogant, stubborn jerk and he won’t talk to anyone about it.”

“Insulting me again, Mura?”

Aeris appears beside them, his stealth magic melting away. Sabadi jumps, but Murasaki doesn’t blink and just swats at him. “I’m always insulting you. Go get some food, we’ll follow.”

“Why can’t I walk beside you?” He protests.

“Because I don’t need you poisoning Sabadi more than you already have. Shoo.”

“Oh, that’s her name.” Aeris nods to himself, turning away. “I’ll save you some.”

“How kind.”

“Indeed.”

“Just _go,_ Aeris.”

He sticks his tongue out at her as he leaves, and Sabadi is again amazed at the difference in his attitude. _He’s like a child stuck in a man’s body._

“I can almost hear you thinking. Aeris is a pain, but he’s my pain, you know?” Murasaki sighs, leading them around the edge of the celebration.

“I guess so?”

The Commander laughs. “Siblings are weird, you don’t have to understand them.”

“Speaking of understanding, what’s Aeris’s magic? He keeps using cloaking magic, but thieves don’t wield axes. They’re too clunky.”

“Oh, I guess you haven’t heard.” Murasaki doesn’t say it unkindly. She seems more surprised than anything. “That’s mirage magic. It’s a mesmer magic used in the Crystal Desert, like how chronomancy is used in the Heart of Maguuma. They can stay stealthed for longer, and they wield axes.”

Sabadi is intrigued. “He’s a mesmer too?”

The slight breeze blowing past the tear in her pants suddenly makes more sense. _A phantom bullet?_

Murasaki smiles wryly. “He’s my shadow the way I am his. Or rather, we’re mirror images. We have so much in common.”

“You did emerge from the same pod.”

“Yes, but not all pod twins are similar. I’m lucky that my brother is the way he is, even if he _is_ an asshole – and insanely tall.”

“I’m tall.”

“You are,” Murasaki agrees. “Maybe as tall as Aeris. But you’re nice.”

Sabadi hides a laugh. “You’re insulting him again.”

Murasaki laughs. “He’s my brother, it’s my job to insult him.

“Come on, let’s get some food. The charr know how to celebrate, and we’ve been walking across Ascalon for the whole day.”


End file.
